OH! CALL ME!
by Shiro no Kitsune
Summary: Já alguma sonharam em ter um encontro com um personagem de ShamanKing? Sim? Então CALL ME!
1. Introdução

OH! CALL ME!

Tá… Então vai ser assim!

Isto aqui não é uma fic comum! Até que tem uma história, mas as coisas vão-se desenrolar de um modo um pouco diferente porque eu vou precisar da vossa colaboração e assim, serão protagonistas na história! Então leiam aí a introdução que depois explico direitinho no fim, tá?

INTRODUÇÃO

Fanfiction House, Segunda-Feira, 9.30 da Manhã

_Um grupo curioso caminhava pelos corredores do famoso edifício conhecido como FanFaction House. Eram um grupo grande, composto por muita gente (daí ser grande)… Iam algo aborrecidos porque, de facto, participar em fanfics não era nada de novo para eles… Alguns até suspiravam, receando pela sua integridade, ftanto física como psicológica… Quem poderia descrever os horrores a que muitos deles haviam sido submetidos pela mãos de ficwritters sem escrúpulos!... Os seus olhares ansiosos olhavam de porta em porta, dos escritórios, lendo os nomes nas plaquinhas, que indicavam que ficwritter trabalhava num determinado escritório…_

HORO-HORO apontando para uma porta: Acho que foi daqui que fomos chamados… Olha o nome: Shiro no Kitsune… É ele, sim! E agora, quem bate à porta?

REN: Saí daí! Eu bato! Vocês são todos é uns cobardes que até têm medo de bater a portas!

TRUZ! TRUZ! TRUZ!

VOZ MISTERIOSA VINDA DE DENTRO DO ESCRITÓRIO: Quem é?

ANNA KYOYAMA: Oi! É o casting completo de ShamanKing! Foste tu quem chamaste, não foi? Então abre a porta logo ou vamos embora! É que somos personalidades muito requisitadas. uu

VOZ MISTERIOSA: Oh! 'Tá, tá! Abrindo a porta Entrem, entrem!

_Aceitando o meu convite, todos entraram. Olharam em volta e viram uma grande mesa redonda no meio do escritório, o qual era enorme, visto caber tanta gente lá. _

KITSUNE (o ficwritter, o da voz misteriosa, eu, tá?): Sentem-se, sentem-se…

_Todos eles se sentaram nas cadeiras dispostas em volta da mesa, incluindo eu. _

KITSUNE: Bem, antes de tudo queria agradecer-vos por terem vindo!

LYSERG: Fala logo! Tenho uma vingança a cumprir!

HAO rindo suavemente : Tens? Não sei, não…

LYSERG oo: Aqui e agora, Hao!

KITSUNE: Calma, calma… Deixem-me primeiro dizer a ideia que tive para esta fic e depois partilharemos diferentes pontos de vista…

10 MINUTOS DEPOIS

KITSUNE: Então? Que acham?

TODOS levantando-se das cadeiras: Hummm… A ideia é boa mas… VAMOS EMBORA! TXAU! ""

KITSUNE voz sombria : Calma aí… Ninguém se vai embora daqui sem antes deixarem os contactos… Queiram ou não… Vão participar nesta fic!

RYU pensando : Sabem… Até acho que é uma ideia boa, para dizer a verdade!

TODOS: oo""""""""""""""

REN: Nem pensar! Eu nunca irei fazer figuras ridículas!

HORO-HORO: Isso aí!

TODOS: SIM! RECUSAMOS PARTICIPAR NESTA FIC INDECENTE!

KITSUNE tirando algo do bolso: Ahahahahahahahaha (risada maléfica) Vocês podem-se recusar, mas participam à mesma! Ahahahaha! Ou já se esqueceram deste contracto feito comigo, hein?

_De facto, lá estava, no contracto, expressamente escrito que todos eles aceitavam participar em fics pela minha mão…_

RYU: Vá lá, gente! A ideia de termos encontros com fâs não é assim tão má! Imaginem as beldades que iremos conhecer!

TODOS: Humpf…!

ANNA: Então está bem… aceitamos… O que é preciso fazermos?...

KITSUNE: É muito simples! Tenho aqui um caderno (tira caderno de não-se-sabe-onde) e, vocês escrevem o vosso nome e telefone nele e quando surgir alguma novidade eu contacto-vos!

TODOS (menos Ryu) arrastando-se para fora do escritório: 'Tá… 'Tá…

RYU saindo aos saltos de alegria : Demais! Conhecer garotas!

KITSUNE fechando a porta do escritório: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! É desta vez que irei fazer sucesso entre os ficwritters! AHAHAHAHAHAHA

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Então? Perceberam a ideia? Eu explico melhor! É assim: todos os personagens de Shaman King ficaram inscritos no meu caderno para eu os contactar quando aparecer novidade, ou seja, quando aparecer um fã a querer encontro com um deles/delas!

Então, entenderam? Se quiserem ter um encontro com qualquer uma das personagens de ShamanKing é só dizer… Então façam assim: deixem um review dizendo com quem querem o encontro, descrevendo-se, física e psicologicamente, e dizendo outras coisas que acharem importante, como por exemplo… er… Como gostavam que fosse um encontro e tal… enfim… vocês é que sabem! É claro que também podem deixar reviews só com a vossa opinião! xDDD

FICO À ESPERA, HEIN? ATÉÉÉÉÉÉ!


	2. HAO X SATURN

OH! CALL ME!

ENCONTRO 1

HAO – SATURN-MARYCAT

_Bem, bem… Eu estava lá no meu escritório, criticando o trabalho dos outr… er… quer dizer… trabalhando na minha próxima fic, quando o meu telefone começou a tocar… Ehehehe… 1ª Chamada! Já sentia o cheiro do sucesso! HAHAHAH! Bem, de volta ao assunto… Levantei o auscultador do telefone e:_

KITSUNE disfarçando a voz: Daqui fala do escritório do senhor Kitsune, da Fanfiction House. Quem devo anunciar?

VOZ NO TELEFONE: Alô? Daqui é Saturn-MaryCat! Eu queria falar com esse tal de Kitsune aí, por causa desse negócio de encontro lá com os caras de ShamanKing!

KITSUNE disfarçando a voz: Está bem. Vou passar ao senhor Kitsune.

_2 minutos depois…_

KITSUNE voz normal: Boa tarde, senhora Saturn-MaryCat. Desculpe a demora em atender mas é que a minha secretária é um pouco, bem… Não interessa… Então ligou por causa dos encontros, não é assim?

SATURN-MARYCAT: Isso aí, tio! O negócio é o seguinte… Eu queria ter um encontro com o Hao-Kun!

KITSUNE: 'Tá… Então faz assim… Você sabe onde fica a Fanfiction House?

SATURN-MARYCAT: Sei sim!

KITSUNE: Então às 8.00 da noite vá ter ao jardim principal de lá, que o Hao estará lá te esperando! 'Tá bom assim?

SATURN-MARYCAT: Claro que 'tá bom! Valeu, tio! Click 

KITSUNE: Hummm… Bem, agora tenho de ligar ao Hao…

_Agarro no telefone e disco o número do Hao, o qual não vou dizer qual é porque ele pediu uu Espero 30 segundos e aí ouço uma voz do outro lado da linha:_

HAO: Alô? Aqui Hao!

KITSUNE: Oi Hao! Tudo bem? Como vai o seu plano de eliminar todos os humanos?

HAO: Ora, Kitsune… Não enrola… Ambos sabemos bem porque você ligou, não é assim?

KITSUNE: Bem… Se você o diz… Er… Então é assim: tem de estar às 8.00 da noite no jardim principal da Fanfiction House para ter um encontro com… com… 'pera… deixa ver no papel… Sim! Saturn-MaryCat!

HAO: Saturn-MaryCat? Isso daí não é homem? Você não deveria ligar antes para o Ryu?

KITSUNE: Hein…? Bem, não importa… Você vai lá estar, não vai?

HAO: Com certeza que irei… Afinal, não será um mero encontro que me irá assustar.

KITSUNE: Então… até mais, Hao! click 

Jardim Principal da Fanfic House, Terça-Feira, 8.00 da noite

_Lá estava o Hao, sentado num banquinho de jardim, com as suas habituais roupas, olhando desconfiado para os homens e garotos que passavam de um lado para o outro. De repente, alguém lhe tapa os olhos:_

ALGUÉM QUE GOSTA DE TAPAR OLHOS: Hao! Adivinha quem é!

HAO: Hein? Uma garota?

ALGUÉM QUE GOSTA DE TAPAR OLHOS tirando as mãos da frente dos olhos do Hao: Sou eu!

HAO: Hum? Eu? Eu quem?

GAROTA MISTERIOSA: Saturn-MaryCat é claro!

HAO: Esse aí não era homem?

SATURNolhando Hao nos olhos: Claro que não, Hao-kun…

_Nesse momento, Hao olhou bem a garota que estava à sua frente. Era uma rapariga baixa. _Hao pensando: Tudo bem… Eu gosto de mulheres baixas… _Tinha uns bonitos olhos castanhos-escuros e um cabelo repicado e dividido de lado que lhe dava um pouco abaixo do ombro _Hao pensando: Até que nem foi mal ter aceite aquele contracto idiota….

HAO pegando a mão da Saturn: Então vamos?

SATURN: Vamos? Para onde? oo

HAO: Ora… não achava que eu vinha para um encontro desses para ficar aqui assim, neste jardim… Vem comigo.

SATURN: OK! oo"

_Os dois caminharam um pouco, até que chegaram num restaurante… Saturn seguiu Hao, o qual entrou no tal restaurante… Aí eles vão e se sentam numa mesinha que estava vaga, após Hao ter dito ao empregado que havia reservado uma mesa._

HAO: Então, Saturn, me diga… Porque você me quer conhecer?

SATURN: Ah… bem… é que eu… er… Eu acho que você não e tão mau quanto parece e que você tem suas razões para fazer o que faz e… além disso…

HAO: Sim… fala…

SATURN vermelha: Além disso eu acho você lindo! muito mais vermelha

HAO: É mesmo? Então você concorda com os meus ideais? Mas você não é Shaman pois não?

SATURN: Ah… Eu não concordo muito contigo… Acho uma ideia meio disparatada querer matar todos os humanos… Se bem que muitos o merecessem, mas não esqueça que também há pessoas boas… Como eu, por exemplo!

HAO: Sim… entendo o que você quer dizer. Mas não estou a fim de andar escolhendo pessoas por aí… Se é Shaman vive, senão morre! Fica mais simples assim…

SATURN: Então e eu! Também vou morrer? \OO/

HAOrindo baixinho: Provavelmente…

SATURN: OO NÃO QUERO MOOOOOORRRRREEEERRRR! ;;

HAO: Se bem que no seu caso talvez faça uma excepção…

SATURN: Sério? Me fala mais!

HAO: Ah… Vamos levar as coisas com calma… Vamos jantar primeiro. chamando o empregado Vou querer uma garrafa de champanhe e um bife com batatas fritas.

SATURN: Pensando: Bife com batata frita! OO Estava a pensar em lagosta ou caviar! Para mim também é bife com batata frita Ah… Hao? Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

HAO: Claro. Fala logo.

SATURN: Bem… eu andei vendo por aí e… e… Bem, vi umas coisas por aí falando de você e a Jeanne… Sabe… Vocês estão namorando?

HAO: oo Namorando? Quem te disse isso? Deixa… Depois me dá a lista com nomes e endereços… Mas, respondendo à sua pergunta: é óbvio que não namoro a Jeanne! Ela e eu temos visões muito diferentes… e… ela não faz o meu tipo.

SATURN: Ah, Hao! Eu sabia que você não me iria desapontar!

HAO: sorrindo

SATURN: sorrindo

HAO: Olha, Saturn… Você não está a fim de se tornar Shaman?

SATURN: oo Quê? Shaman? Mas é claro! Mas porquê isso, assim tão de repente?

HAO: É que eu acho você muito interessante… Eu ia gostar se você se juntasse à minha turma… Que é que você acha?

_Hao sorriu e esperou pela respota de Saturn, a qual parecia ter pegado fogo, de tão vermelha a sua cara._

SATURN: Bem… er… eu… eu não sei bem…

HAO: Eu te poderia ensinar umas técnicas bem interessantes…

SATURN: ai ai… Que é que eu faço? Mas Hao… Assim eu teria de participar na destruição dos humanos…

HAO: Não pensa nisso assim… Pensa antes em "construção de um mundo melhor".

SATURN: OO"

HAO: E então… aceita ou não?

SATURN: Bem… eu…

_Saturn foi interrompida por uma voz misteriosa e irritante que se dirigiu a Hao…_

VOZ IRRITANTE: Hao, por aqui, com que então…

HAO sorrindo: Claro, cara Jeanne!

SATURN: Jeanne? OO

_Nesse momento, Saturn, ao ouvir o nome de Jeanne volta-se para trás e dá de caras com a "Salvadora da Humanidade" ou "Psicopata Psicótipa" e o seu coadjuvante Marco. Aí Jeanne, que milagrosamente abandonara sua caixinha, fita Saturn bem nos olhos._

JEANNE: E quem é essa pecadora aí do seu lado?

SATURN: Pensando: PECADORA? SUA #&$£#""

HAO: Oh… Desculpa a rudeza… Jeanne, essa é Saturn. Saturn, esse aí é a Jeanne.

AMBAS: Prazer! òó

MARCO: O que você está fazendo com o Hao, menina?

SATURN: Ora… Hao é meu acompanhante!

MARCO: Então você já escolheu seu lado!

JEANNE: Infelizmente, Marco… Essa garoto está perdida. Sua única esperança é a morte!

SATURN: Morte? Perdida? Calma aí, taradona! Com quem você pensa que está falando?

MARCO: Veja como fala com a Jeanne! Senão terei de tomar medidas! puxando da pistola

HAO: Se acalmem… Acho que não irão conseguir salvar o mundo desse jeito, X-Laws: ameaçando garotas inocentes!

SATURN: Oh! Hao!

JEANNE: Bem, não temos escolha… Iremos eliminar ambos!

HAO: Tentem só… acendendo fogo nas mãos

JEANNE: Saturn, você ainda pode passar para o lado do bem! Se junte a nós e deixe o Hao, ou irá morrer com ele!

SATURN: Deixar o Hao! Eu sei bem o que você quer! Você quer é o Hao! saltando para cima da Jeanne, passando por cima da mesa

HAO E MARCO: OO……………….

MARCO: Viu só? Culpa sua…

HAO: Minha? Então e você?

MARCO: Ora…¬¬

HAO: Não vai ajudar sua amiguinha Jeanne?

MARCO ajeitando os óculos com os dois dedos: Náááá´… Isso é briga de mulher, então…

HAO: É…

HAO E MARCO vendo a cena de pancadaria: Mmmmm… Mulheres… uu

JEANNE E SATURN: Que foi? Estão comprando briga, é?

MARCO: Me perdoa, senhorita Jeanne! Por favor!

HAO: Mas… Uma coisa me perturba, Jeanne… O que você está fazendo aqui com esse ser aí apontando para o Marco

MARCO: OO

JEANNE se levantando do chão onde Saturn a jogou, com um olho negro: Ah… É que… É que… Resolvi vir com o Marco ver se havia almas para salvar neste lugar… É… Foi isso!

HAO: Viu só, Marco? Me convida para o casamento, viu? sorrindo

MARCO sem entender nada: OO Hein?

SATURN vindo da rua, onde caiu depois de ter sido arremessada por uma janela: Casamento? Quem vai casar?

HAO: O Marco e a Jeanne

JEANNE vermelha se de raiva ou vergonha não sei: Ai… eu… eu… PUM cai redonda no chão

MARCO: Senhorita Jeanne! Droga! Você me vai pagar por isso, Hao! E você também, Saturn!

SATURN estalando os dedos: Estarei esperando, Marco-chan… rindo que nem doida

_Nesse momento Marco pegou em Jeanne e desapareceram da vista de Hao e de Saturn._

HAO: Saturn… Mesmo sem ser Shaman você é muito forte!

SATURN corando: Ah… 'Brigado, Hao-kun…

HAO: Então… Já pensou na minha proposta?

SATURN: Ah… Bem… eu não queria recusar, Hao… mas é que duvido que meus pais aceitassem isso…

HAO: Ah, sei… Seus pais… Eu entendo, Saturn… pega nas mãos dela e lhe dá um beijo na cara Pode ser que num futuro próximo nos voltemos a encontrar e aí, pode ser que as coisas sejam diferentes…

SATURN: Hao… ;;

HAO: sorrindo

_Aí Hao abandona o restaurante e, chamando o espírito do Fogo, voa para longe, perante o olhar de Saturn, que corre atrás de Hao que nem doida…_

SATURN: HAOOOOOO! Estarei esperando esse futuro próximo!

Aí ela para e vê o vulto de Hao e do espírito de fogo se desenharem na lua…

SATURN: Hao… Adeus!

_E foi assim que Hao voltou a debruçar-se nos seus planos de um "novo mundo" e Saturn voltou para casa… de táxi._

Oi! xD Espero que tenham achado legal! Principalmente você, Saturn! Então é só! Tou esperando mais telefonemas! (reviews) xD


	3. HAO X NITYCHAN

OH! CALL ME!

ENCONTRO 2

HAO X NITTY-CHAN

_Bem, já fiz uma garota feliz! Ah… Esse Hao é um verdadeiro galã, não é? Pois é uu Nota: pedir dicas ao Hao cof cof Bem… como eu ia a dizer o Hao é muito famoso entre as mulheres… Para comprovar isso ainda há pouco recebi uma chamada da Nity-chan pedindo um encontro com ele… Tudo bem… Espero só que ele não stresse comigo uu Coitado… Será ele o único a trabalhar nesta fic? Bem… vou ligar-lhe e é já…_

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…

HAO. Alô? Aqui Hao!

KITSUNE: Oi, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooo!

HAO: Kitsune? Que foi dessa vez? Outro encontro? ¬¬

KITSUNE: É sim, Hao! Você vai ter de vir trabalhar!

HAO: Hummm… Tudo bem, Kitsune… Eu vou, eu vou… Afinal sempre posso angariar pessoas para a minha causa.

KITSUNE: Sim, Hao! É esse o espírito!

HAO: 'Tá, tá… Mas onde é para eu ir ter e com quem?

KITSUNE: Er… Vais-te encontrar com a Nity-chan, naquele jardim que tem lá no centro da cidade… Sabe?

HAO: Sei, sim… Deixa comigo! click 

Jardim sem nome no Centro da Cidade, Quarta-Feira, 9.00 da noite

_Uma garota de longos cabelos azuis andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta. Era uma rapariga magra que vestia uns jeans uma blusa preta. Parecia esperar por qualquer coisa…_

HAO surgindo do nada: É você a Nity-chan, não é? sorrisão

NITY-CHAN: Sou sim Como sabia!

HAO: Sabe, Nity-chan, eu topo pessoas especiais à distância.

NITY-CHAN: Oh! Isso quer dizer que eu sou especial?

HAO: Isso você deve saber, não?

NITY-CHAN: Ah, sim… Suponho que sim…

HAO: Deixa para lá… Vamos passear!

NITY-CHAN: Certo!

_E então os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado. _

HAO: Nity-chan… Você é Shaman, não é?

NITY-CHAN: Sou sim! Como você sabe tanto sobre mim?

HAO: Eu sei tudo! Opa… Aguarda só um momento que preciso de fazer uma chamada!

NITY-CHAN: 'Tá… Mas vê se não demora, Hao-kun!

_Então Hao se afasta um pouco da Nity-chan…_

HAO falando sozinho com o telemóvel na mão: Atende logo, Kitsune… Atende logo…

KITSUNE: Alô? Quem é?

HAO: Sou eu, o Hao!

KITSUNE: Ah, Hao! Então como está correndo o seu encontro?

HAO: Não é da sua conta.

KITSUNE: OO" Mas… e então o que voce quer para me ligar no meio do seu encontro?

HAO: Quero fazer uma reclamação. uu

KITSUNE: Hein? Reclamação? De quê?

HAO: DO GUIÃO, POH! Já viu quanto disparate? Como é possível eu ter falas tão foleiras como: "Eu sei tudo!"… 'Tá na cara que você me contou como ela era!

KITSUNE: Ora, ora, Hao… Você não tem que reclamar… Limite-se a fazer o seu trabalho!

HAO rindo ligeiramente: 'Tá bom, Kitsune… De qualquer modo eu passo no seu escritório mais tarde… click 

KITSUNE no seu escritório : OO………….. Ferrou…

_De volta ao encontro…_

HAO: Já voltei!

NITY-CHAN: Nossa, Hao… Sabe uma coisa?... Você é mais bonito ao vivo…

HAO: É mesmo? Mas saiba que você também é bonita…

NITY-CHAN: SÉRIO?

HAO: Sério uu Mas… porque você é minha fã?

NITY-CHAN: Ah! Isso aí! Isso é porque você é demais, Hao! Isso de exterminar os humanos todos é uma ideia super-inteligente! É o tipo de coisa de que eu me lembraria uu

HAO: Acha mesmo?

NITY-CHAN: Acho si, Hao… E estou disposta a usar todo o meu poder de Shaman por você, Hao-kun!

HAO: Ah, sim? Mas então qual é seu poder?

NITY-CHAN: Eu sou uma itako!

HAO: Mmmm… Uma itako, hein? Sabe… você me lembra uma pessoa…

NITY-CHAN: A Anna, ne?

HAO: Bem… sim. Como você sabia?

NITY-CHAN: Ora, Hao… Eu vejo TV…

HAO: É… Mas a Anna já tomou a sua decisão… Ela escolheu o Yoh…

NITY-CHAN: Mas… mas… Isso quer dizer que você não está comprometido, não é? Não é?

HAO: Sim, isso mesmo… Mais precisamente… O trono de Rainha dos Shaman está disponível, já que a Anna não quis o lugar…

NITY-CHAN: Mas, Hao, pensa melhor… Essa Anna não merecia… Há tantas mulheres bonitas, inteligentes, carismáticas e fortes por aí! apontando para ela mesma

HAO: É… acho que tem razão… Mas… me faz uma demonstração desse seu poder!

NITY-CHAN: Hummm… Agora? 'Tá, tá… Olha só! Está vendo aquele velho humano ali?

HAO: Sim…

_Nity-chan tira um rosário dos 1080 _NITY: Eu que fiz! _ de sabe-se lá onde e agita ele dizendo umas coisas esquisitas…_

NITY-CHAN: E agora, Hao? Está vendo?

HAO: Não! Você é muito poderosa! Com a minha instrução especial poderia ser ainda mais poderosa! Eu tenho uma vaga na minha turma… Convidei uma rapariga, aquela do meu encontro anterior, para entrar para a turma, mas ela não quis então… Você quer?

NITY-CHAN: Claro que quero! Te amo, Hao-kun!

HAO: Mmmmm… Isso é sério?

NITY-CHAN: Sim! Muito sério!

HAO: Então, como eu me vou tornar no Rei Shaman em pouco tempo você aceita ser a minha rainha, Itako Nity-Chan?

NITY-CHAN. É claro que ace…

KITSUNE: OH GENTE! GENTE? aparecendo do nada

NITY-CHAN: Que foi, hein? Já não há sossego?

KITSUNE: Olha só, Hao… Você não pode convidar uma fã para casar consigo desse jeito!

HAO: Ai sim? E porquê? ¬¬

KITSUNE: Porque está no contrato… Vê só… estende o contrato para o Hao

HAO: lendo Eu… Asakura Hao… comprometo-me a não pedir nenhuma fã minha em casamento… porque… blábláblábláblá… Assinado, Asakura Hao.

KITSUNE: Viu só?

HAO: Droga… ¬¬ Mas qual é o problema? Hein?

KITSUNE: Cara… pensa só… no fim do anime você vai desaparecer… Quer deixar uma viúva chorona para trás?

HAO: Eu não vou desaparecer coisa nenhuma!

KITSUNE: Vai sim uu

HAO: Ai é? Como é que você sabe?

KITSUNE: Porque eu vi o último episódio uu

HAO: Droga… ¬¬ Lamento, Kity-chan… Mas não há nada que possa fazer!

KITY-CHAN: Ó Kitsune!

KITSUNE: Sim, que foi, garota?

NITY-CHAN: TOMA PORRADA!

"Devido ao excesso de violência presente neste excerto iremos substituí-lo por uma passagem mais alegre:

Então Carolina caiu nos braços do seu amado e os dois se beijaram profundamente, qualquer que seja o sentido de profundamente, e rebolaram na erva, como um casal de adolescentes enamorados

Caros leitores, mais uma vez pedimos desculpa pelo incómodo, e voltamos à fic:" 

KITSUNE cara negra, braços partidos, pernas partidas, fractura do esterno: Cara… Porquê? Eu só queria fazer as fãs felizes… E ganhar algum prestígio, é claro mas… er… bem…

NITTY-CHAN: Para aprender a não se meter na vida dos outros! Hao… fujamos juntos!

HAO: Lamento, garota, não dá uu

NITTY-CHAN: Ué? Porquê?

HAO: Porque está no contracto… Vê só… estende contracto para Nity-chan

NITY-CHAN: Blábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblábláblá… Certo. Ó KITSUNE! FOFO!

KITSUNE: Não… Por favor… MAIS NÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃAÃÃÃÃÃO!

"Caros leitores,

Mais uma vez, devido a motivos de violência extrema, decidimos acabar de vez com esse capítulo.

Então até ao próximo."

KITY-CHAN: Até ao próximo? Nem pensar! Este é o meu encontro com Hao-kun! Ninguém vai mudar isso…

dando porrada no narrador substituto de Kitsune

HAO: droga Ela ainda é mais louca que a Jeanne… Pensando melhor… TXAAAAAAUUUUUUU KITY-CHAAAAAAAAAANN! Até à próxima!

KITY-CHAN: Hao… NÃÃÃO! Porquê eu?

_Bem… e foi assim que este encontro acabou… Ah… Já agora… O meu narrador substituto morreu Mas, felizmente, eu, Kitsune, só acabei todo engessado! Graças a Deus Sabem? Tentar agradar a fãs não é fácil uu_

xDDD Espero que estejam a gostar e… Kity-chan! Não me mates por esta fic! Buaaaaaah! Foi demais… Não resisti! Então 'tá… Estou esperando por vocês, fãs! E não se esqueçam de R&R! Comentem, participem, mas R&R!


	4. LYSERG X LISBETH

OH! CALL ME!

ENCONTRO 3

LYSERG X ELISABETH

Hospital, Quinta-Feira, 11 da Manhã

_Não sei… Vejo o meu futuro tão enevoado… Porque diabos quis ser ficwritter? Até que ser ficwritter nem é mau de todo… mas quando há fãs no meio, tudo muda de figura ¬¬ Pois é, pois é uu Mas eu não digo isto por acaso! Fiquem sabendo que no último encontro que promovi foi espancado por uma fã enraivecida (sim, é você Nity-chan ¬¬) porque impedi que ela casasse com o Hao… Eu só queria preservar a integridade psicológica dela! Viu só, viu só? Viu o que ganha em querer proteger a integridade dos outros? Mas isso não foi o pior…_

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

_Lá estava eu, sendo levado numa maca para o Hospital! Oh, meu Deus! Obrigado por eu ter de ir para o Hospital e não para o cemitério! Mas, mais tarde acho que teria preferido ir para o cemitério… É que quando eu ia para entrar na ambulância vejo uma garota se aproximando de mim… Levanto a cabeça e pergunto para ela:_

KITSUNE: O que você quer?

GAROTA - voz gélida -: O contracto!

KITSUNE: oo

_Não podia… Não podia… Outra fã louca… Aí, aí eu tirei o contrato do bolso e estendi para ela, temendo pela minha vida… Ela o rasgou bem na minha frente e depois tirou do bolso uma espécie de pau com cinco pregos na ponta… E depois sorriu para mim…_

FIM DO FLASHBACK

_E depois veio a dor… Muita dor… Acabei entrando em coma. Essa tal de Saturn é perigosa… Mas, a história teve um final feliz! Ela se arrependeu de me ter tentado matar e pagou a conta do hospital, para mim! Valeu, Saturn (VALEU PELA DOR TODA QUE VOCÊ ME INFLIGIU ¬¬)! O que ela não sabia é que eu tenho cópia do contracto! AHAHAHAHA! Eu… eu… disse isso em voz alta? Não Acho que preciso de seguranças_ ¬¬

_Bem, espero que a Saturn não tenho lido isso… e… se você está lendo isso, Saturn, eu quero que saiba que o que disse era brincadeira, hein? Eu adoro você e nunca te enganaria desse jeito! """""""_

_Foi nessa hora que ouvi baterem na porta do meu quarto, onde estava internado… Instintivamente (sim_ _¬¬ Instintivamente e não porque tinha medo!) escondi-me debaixo dos lençóis… Aí meti a cabeça de fora para ver quem era e vi uma garota de cabelo negro e pele muito branca, sendo magrinha e baixa… Droga… Outra fã ¬¬_

KITSUNE: Olha, por favor… Já sofri bastante…

FÃ DESCONHECIDA: Do que você está falando? Eu só vim falar com você por causa daquilo dos encontros!

KITSUNE: uff Ah, é? E então… qual é seu nome?

FÃ: Pode me chamar de Lisbeth!

KITSUNE: Ah… Lisbeth, me diga então com quem você quer um encontro? Com o Hao, presumo?

LISBETH – ficando vermelha - : Eu… eu… Eu queria um encontro com o Lyserg-kun!

KITSUNE: Ah, o Lyserg? Tudo bem, então! Até posso ligar já! Assim ele te vem pegar aqui, agora mesmo! Que acha?

LISBETH – ficando pálida - : Ag… Ago… Agora?

KITSUNE: Er… sim… Há problema?

LISBETH – ficando roxa - : Não, não! Nenhum!

KITSUNE: Então, 'tá! 'Pera um momento que vou ligar! – pega o celular e marca o nº do Lyserg – Alô? Lyserg?

LYSERG: Sou eu sim. Quem é você?

KITSUNE: Sou eu, cara! O Kitsune!

LYSERG: Quem?

KITSUNE: Aquele ficwritter dos encontros!

LYSERG: Foi o que eu disse. Quem é você?

KITSUNE: Ah… Deixa para lá… Você pode vir buscar uma garota para ir num encontro com você?

LYSERG: Porquê?

KITSUNE: Porquê? Porque sim! Venha logo!

LYSERG: Para onde?

KITSUNE: Para o hospital!

LYSERG: Que hospital?

KITSUNE: DROGA! Isto é uma fic! Não precisa saber o nome do Hospital!

LYSERG: Ah! É você, Kitsune!

KITSUNE: Sou. ¬¬ Já entendeu?

LYSERG: Entendi sim! 'Tou indo! Vi logo que tinha de ser coisa sua, Kitsune! Você é tão mau escrevendo fics que nem inventa nomes para os lugares!

KITSUNE: OO Se mete na sua vida ¬¬ click Ele está a caminho, Lisbeth

LISBETH: Muito obrigado, Kitsune-san!

KITSUNE: Não precisa agradecer

_Aí o Lyserg entra no quarto._

LYSERG: Oi, Kitsune! Então… já recuperou dos seus ferimentos?

KITSUNE: Mais ou menos… Olha, essa aí é Lisbeth, sua fã, que quer ter um encontro com você, Lyserg…

LYSERG – corando - : Minha fã? Eu… eu… eu não sei o que dizer! Prazer em te conhecer, Lisbeth!

LISBETH - parando de respirar – Eu… eu… Eu também estou muito contente em te conhecer, Lyserg-kun!

LYSERG: Ah… bem… Vamos a um restaurante almoçar?

LISBETH: Claro, claro!

_Assim, os dois deixaram-me ali a… a contorcer-me de dores… Podiam ter-me desejado as melhoras, pelo menos ¬¬…… São todos uns mal-agradecidos uu Mas aí uma cabeça assomou à porta: era a Lisbeth._

LISBETH: Esqueci, Kitsune! 'Brigado por isso e as melhoras!

KITSUNE: MUITO OBRIGADO!

_Depois ela saiu a correr do quarto para se juntar ao Lyserg. Afinal, há gente boa no mundo uu _

_OO" Saturn e Nity-chan! Vocês também são muito boazinhas! Eu também vos adoro! cof cof _

_Mas vamos ao que interessa: o encontro... O Lyserg levou a Lisbeth a um restaurante japonês e aí, eles começaram a conversar._

LYSERG: Lisbeth… Me desculpa mas… porque você quis sair com alguém tão fraco como eu?

LISBETH: Ah… eu… eu acho você muito forte e além disso muito fofo! – a cara a arder - - literalmente –

LYSERG: Ah… Muito obrigado, Lisbeth… Você também é uma fofa!

LISBETH:

LYSERG: Bem, faça o seu pedido!

LISBETH: Ah… eu… eu quero… eu quero… o que você quiser!

LYSERG: .. Ah, bom… então… er… pode ser Sushi! Está bom para você?

LISBETH – acenando com a cabeça - : Sim, sim! Muito bom! Muito bom!

LYSERG: "

LISBETH: Lyserg… Você… er… você… é comprometido?

LYSERG: oo Eu? Não, não! Não tenho tempo para relacionamentos…

LISBETH – fazendo cara triste -: Ah… não tem tempo… que pena, né?

LYSERG: Preciso me tornar forte para derrotar o Hao!

LISBETH: Ó Lyserg-kun… Porque você não deixa de pensar no Hao?

LYSERG: Porque ele matou a minha família!

LISBETH: Eu entendo a tua dor Lyserg, eu não tenho pai. Mas… Lyserg… Não seria melhor seguir em frente e esquecer o Hao?

LYSERG: Lisbeth…

LYSERG: Lyserg…

HAO: Falando de mim?

LYSERG E LISBETH: OO De onde você veio?

HAO: Do nada. Isto é uma fic.

LYSERG: Sim… mas até as fics fazem sentido!

HAO: Sim… mas não esquece que esta é do Kitsune…

LYSERG: Pois é…

_Aí, chega um empregado e dá um papel para Lyserg…_

LYSERG – lendo o papel - : "Parem de falar mal de mim e continuem a trabalhar. Kitsune." Bem, Hao… Chegou a sua hora! – puxando do seu pêndulo – Se prepara para morrer!

HAO: Não pensa que eu vou morrer assim tão facilmente, Lyserg-chan! – estala os dedos –

_Nesse momento em que ele estala os dedos uma garota aparece na frente dele, no meio de um fumo branco. Ela era um pouco baixa e magra, tendo os seus cabelos soltos os quais lhe davam um aspecto feroz._

LYSERG: Quem é essa sua aliada?

HAO: Ehehehehe… Minha nova aquisição! Saturn!

LYSERG: …………………………………..

LISBETH:………………………………………..

SATURN: QUE É QUE FOI? NUNCA VIRAM UMA GAROTA ASSIM TÃO BELA?

LISBETH – quase desmaiando por estar com o Lyserg e o Hao - : Ah… me desculpa… me desculpa... Saturn…

SATURN: Acho bem…

_Nesse momento eu não pude evitar e tive de ir lá no restaurante!_

KITSUNE: Saturn? Que é que você está fazendo junto com o Hao?

SATURN: Eu me juntei à turma dele!

KITSUNE: Mas o contracto diz que… esquece Não diz nada, não! Mas, Hao… Como foi que isso aconteceu? Como é que eu não sei do que se passa na minha fic?

HAO: Relaxa, Kitsune… Eu te vou explicar…

KITSUNE: E então, Hao? Conta logo!

HAO: Não é preciso contar uu

LISBETH: Ué? Porquê?... Eu queria saber…

_Hao olha para a Lisbeth e sorri. _

LISBETH: Ai… 'Brigado, meu Deus, por esses momentos…

LYSERG: Mas e aí, desgraçado? Porque não é preciso contar?

HAO: Porque eu vou mostrar isso em flashback. Vê só:

INÍCIO DO FLASHBACK

_O Hao estava lá, no cimo de uma alta montanha, olhando o horizonte… Aí ele pensa na mulher que poderia ter tido… Não importava mais… O que ele agora queria era fortalecer a sua turma! Pensou… Quem poderia ser uma peça importante a adquirir? Aí ele se lembrou de uma rapariga que se chamava Saturn… A garota que saíra com ele no 1º encontro. De facto, ela tinha potencial… Mas ela recusara a sua proposta! Que fazer? Bem… Insistir nunca fez mal a ninguém… Então Hao levantou voo no espírito de Fogo em direcção à casa de Saturn… De repente ele para no ar… _

HAO: Onde é a casa dela, Espiríto de Fogo?

ESPIRÍTO DE FOGO: ……………….

HAO: 'Tá… Deixa entrar em sintonia com o universo e eu descubro logo… Aummmmm… Aummmmmm… Auuummmm… 'Tou vendo uma forte energia sendo liberada… 'Tou vendo um pedaço de madeira com cinco pregos na ponta… 'Tou vendo… FIEL OU INFIEL! Nossa! Não sabia que para estes lados o sinal da TV também chegava! Que óptimo! cof cof Er… bem… De volta à sintonia… Estou vendo um garoto sofrendo… Muito… 'Pera… é o Kitsune! E estão pegando pesado com ele… É Saturn! Vamos logo, Espírito de Fogo!

_E foi assim que o Hao partiu em busca da Saturn… Seguindo os rastros de energia deixados por ela, ele chegou num hospital… Entrou e viu Saturn na recepção do hospital…_

HAO: Oi! Saturn/o/

SATURN: HAO-KUN! VOCÊ VOLTOU!

HAO: Mas é claro… Pensei que você tivesse mudado de ideias…

SATURN: Eu mudei sim! Me leva contigo! Me ensina suas técnicas! HAAOOOO!

HAO: """ Mas… porque você está aqui? Se machucou?

SATURN: Ah, não! Vim acompanhar o Kitsune… É que ele entrou em coma acidentalmente e… e… bem… eu estou pagando a conta para ele!

HAO: Você é excepcional, Saturn! Tenho certeza que você será uma mais valia para a turma!

_Nessa altura, Hao pegou Saturn e pulou no espírito de Fogo, voando para longeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…_

_Quando chegou ao seu destino Hao decidiu que iria fazer de Saturn uma boa Shaman._

HAO. Você está pronta para o seu treinamento? Não será fácil, já te vou avisando! Mas não poderás desistir!

SATURN: SIM! Estou pronta! Mas… os meus inimigos serão shamans altamente capazes, e não têm sangue, lágrimas ou quaisquer outros fluidos corporais! E… isto não é uma casa de banho?

HAO: Por isso é que não poderás desistir!

SATURN. Er… Hao… Um pormenor… Porque estamos numa casa de banho?

HAO: Olho por olho!

SATURN – sendo ignorada -: Mestre Hao! Estamos na casa de banho das meninas/o/

HAO: Será poder shamânico contra poder shamânico!

SATURN – continuando ignorada - : Este cenário está fora do contexto… ¬¬

HAO: Precisas de uma técnica para combater contra os Shamans poderosos!

SATURN: uu Porquê uma casa-de-banho? Podia ter sido uma cozinha…

HAO: Irei ensinar-te! Farei com que aprendas a ser uma Shaman Poderosa!

SATURN: Mmmm… Ele está mesmo a falar a sério… ..

INÍCIO DO TREINO ESPECIAL DE FOGO DA SATURN

FIM DO TREINO ESPECIAL DE FOGO DA SATURN

HAO: Foste uma boa aprendiz, Saturn.

SATURN: Isto foi rápido…

HAO: Não tenho mais nada para te ensinar.

SATURN: Mas… ainda não aprendi nada!

HAO: Agora… dou-te isto…

_E Hao mostrou um espírito pequenino… Um hamster…_

SATURN: KAWAAAAAIII! Agora você ia dizer "Agora dou-te isto porque tenho a certeza que mais tarde te será útil" ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não é?

HAO: Sim… Algo como isso…

SATURN – olhos brilhantes - : Obrigado, mestre…

HAO: Pára… Eu sou apenas… Hao!

SATURN: Mestre…

HAO: Saturn… Agora vamos celebrar! Para o restaurante japonês!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

KITSUNE: Uau… Isso foi profundo…

LISBETH: O Hao é demais… - ficando vermelha –

LYSERG: LISBETH! Até você!

SATURN: Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu! E agora sou uma grande Shaman que irá derrotar os inimigos do Hao! Lyserg, você é o primeiro!

LYSERG: Muito bem! Lá para fora!

_Então todo o mundo que estava dentro do restaurante saiu para fora do restaurante para ver o combate!_

LYSERG: Você vai morrer!

SATURN. Humpf… Veremos! Conseguirás derrotar a mulher que deu porrada na Jeanne?

LYSERG: Na… na… Jeanne? NÃO! Eu irei vingar ela! Morphin! Ao ataque!

SATURN: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LYSERG. YUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

SATURN. YAAAAAAAAAAA!

LYSERG: YUUUUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAA!

_E então os dois chocaram um contra o outro, lançando uma grande nuvem de poeira… Quando a poeira baixou pode-se ver uma grande cratera no chão… E no meio estava Saturn! Lyserg estava na borda da cratera com um olhar feliz._

_LYSERG: _Eu te vinguei Jeanne!

SATURN. Mestre… Eu falhei… Me perdoa!

_Mas, aí ela se lembrou do seu espírito de Hamster! Chegara a altura de usar a sua arma secreta!_

SATURN: ESPÍRITO DO HAMSTER! AO ATAQUE!

_Aí ela partiu para cima do Lyserg, com um Grande Espírito de Hamster gigante e deu cabo dele._

SATURN: Mestre… eu consegui!

HAO: Sim… você já cumpriu a sua missão, Saturn… te agradeço muito…

SATURN. Mestre…?

_Aí Hao levantou voo no seu espírito de fogo e partiu para longe perante o olhar incrédulo de Saturn…_

SATURN: MESTRE! NÃO! Preciso de mais treino! Mestre!

_Então um papel caiu na cabeça de Saturn o qual dizia: "Não penses… sente. Hao"_

SATURN: Mestre… Obrigado… Nunca esquecerei o que me ensinastes e trarei isso sempre no fundo do meu coração… Se bem que não tenha aprendido nada e assim não tenho nada para esquecer! Eu continuarei a lutar, Mestre! Me observe bem nesse momento!

_Aí Saturn lançou uma bomba de fumo e desapareceu no ar…_

LISBETH – triste -: Não é justo… Esse capítulo devia ser meu e não da Saturn! Buaaaaaah… E agora? Que faço? Ainda por cima o Lyserg está para ali todo machucado… Bem… levarei ele no hospital!

_Uma hora depois, no hospital que-não-tem-nome-porque-não-me-apeteu-inventar-um, Lisbeth estava debruçada na cama de Lyserg._

LISBETH: Não, Lyserg! Você não pode morrer! Viva, Lyserg! Viva! Por mim! Por mim!

LYSERG: Eu viverei… Por você, Lisbeth!...

_Aí Lyserg beijou uma Lisbeth surpreendida…_

LISBETH: Te amo, Lyserg…

LYSERG: Eu também te amo mas… você não amava o Hao?

LISBETH: Esquece ele! É com você que quero estar!

KITSUNE: Que romântico, né? Acho que vou ter que pedir transferência de quarto, né?

LYSERG E LISBETH: CALA A BOCA!

_Aí os médicos vieram e disseram que eu já estava bom, tal como o Lyserg… Me despedi deles e fiquei vendo os se afastarem de mãos dadas em direcção a um pôr-do-sol lindo… Buaaaaaaaaahhh… Também quero uma namorada!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Espero que tenham gostado! xD Espero mesmo! Então, tá… Ah! Se já alguém viu Excel Saga vai ver que imitei uma cena do episódio9… mas deixa! Então, estou esperando por mais fãs querendo encontros! CONTINUEM R&R!


	5. HOROHORO X BRUNACHAN

OH! CALL ME!

ENCONTRO 4

HORO-HORO X BRUNA-CHAN

Pousada Funbari, Sábado, 17 horas

_Nesse dia, toda a turma do Yoh estava lá, em casa dele mesmo. Todos os do costume estavam lá, além de Chocolove… É que era a primeira vez que ele visitava o Japão e a casa do Yoh… Tal como o Lyserg! Mas ele ainda não tinha chegado lá… Será que lhe tinha acontecido alguma coisa?_

RYU: Gente, porque será que o Lyserg-kun está demorando tanto para chegar aqui? Será que se perdeu?

YOH: Ora, não se preocupem… Ele deve estar chegando!

HORO-HORO: Ah, Yoh… Você e a sua calma uu

_Nesse momento ouviu alguém a chamar "Yoh!"… O próprio foi à porta ver quem era e deu de caras com Lyserg…_

YOH: Lyserg! Que bom que chegou!

Aí ele olha para o lado de Lyserg e vê uma garota do lado dele, de cabelos pretos lisos, magrinha e baixa… E uns engraçados olhos violeta-escuros.

YOH: Er… Oi!

GAROTA: Oi!

YOH: Ó Lyserg… Não vai apresentar a sua amiga?

LYSERG: Ah… bem… ela é a Lisbeth…

YOH: Oi, Lisbeth!

LYSERG: Ela é a minha namorada. – corando –

YOH: OO Sua namorada! Nossa… Que bom que você encontrou alguém especial, Lyserg! Mas entrem, entrem! Os outros também devem querer ver você… e a Lisbeth, claro!

_Aí os três entraram dentro de casa até que chegaram na salinha onde estava toda a turma._

YOH: Gente! O Lyserg chegou!

TODOS: Oi!

_Aí eles olham melhor e…_

TODOS: Lyserg! Quem é essa?

LYSERG – decididamente, muito envergonhado - : Ah… Bem… ela é a Lisbeth… - falando muito depressa - Minha namorada!

TODOS: Sua namorada! oo

RYU: ;; Ah, meu Lyserg-kun! Porquê? Você me abandonou! ;;

REN: Hum… Muito me surpreende que tenhas arranjado namorada uu

YOH: Então, pessoal… Cadê a vossa boa educação?

REN: 'Tá, 'tá… Oi, Lisbeth!

TODOS: Oi, Lisbeth!

LISBETH – com crise respiratória perto de tanta celebridade - : Oi!

HORO-HORO: Ah… Isso não é nada justo uu Porque é que o Yoh tem uma noiva e o Lyserg uma namorada e eu estou só? ;;

ANNA: Talvez seja por você ser um idiota…

HORO-HORO: ¬¬ Droga de mulher_…_

ANNA: Eu ouvi isso!

HORO-HORO: _¬¬""_

LISBETH: Mas… er… Horo-Horo…?

HORO-HORO: Hein? Sim? O que você ia para falar?

LISBETH – falando muito depressa - : Eutenhoumacolegaqueadoravasaircomvocê!

HORO-HORO: OO? O quê!

LISBETH: Er… Bem… Tenho uma amiga que te adora e queria ter um encontro com você!

HORO-HORO – agarrando as mãos de Lisbeth - : Sério? – olhos brilhantes – Você é demais, Lisbeth-chan! E quem é essa sua amiga?

LISBETH: Er… Ela se chama Bruna… E sempre gostou muito de você!

HORO-HORO: Sério? Que demais? Sabe que mais, gente? FUI!

_Então Horo-Horo se levantou e saiu correndo, directo para…_

Fanfiction House, Sábado, 17h:45m

_Um leve bater se fez ouvir na porta do meu escritório…_

HORO-HORO: Kitsune? Você está aí? Abre logo!

KITSUNE: Estou indo, estou indo…

_Aí abri a porta e vi um Horo-Horo com uns olhos brilhanteeeeesssss…_

KITSUNE: Horo-Horo? Que aconteceu com você? Você parece estranho…

HORO-HORO: Ah, cara… Acho que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida!

KITSUNE: Ai, sim? Porquê? oo?

HORO-HORO: Descobri que há uma garota que quer ter um encontro comigo! Ah! Eu sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo isto iria acontecer!

KITSUNE: Mmmm… Mas já pensou se você acaba por se encontrar uma mulher do tipo da… mmm… Anna?

HORO-HORO – em estado de choque - : O QUÊ? NEM ME FALA UMA COISA DESSAS! Mas… e se você tiver razão?... Se calhar é melhor eu nem ir nesse encontro…

KITSUNE: Mas e se você conhece uma garota excepcional e única?

HORO-HORO: Droga! Você é perverso! Que devo fazer agora…?

KITSUNE: Mmm… Se fosse você eu ia… Já que aquela nova namorada do Lyserg, a Lisbeth, já ligou para mim, perguntando se eu poderia providenciar um encontro seu com a amiga dela…

HORO-HORO: Bem, eu vou, eu vou!

KITSUNE: 'Tá, 'tá… mas uma coisa!

HORO-HORO: Sim… Fala!

KITSUNE: Essa tal de Bruna não sabe que você vai ter com ela!

HORO-HORO: É… então vou fazer uma surpresa para ela, não é?

KITSUNE: É, sim… Ela vai estar às 9.00 da noite naquele parque que tem um bosque perto… Lisbeth disse que ela estaria aí nessa hora pensando que se ia encontrar com ela, a Lisbeth… E aí ela terá a surpresa da vida dela!

HORO-HORO: Então lá estarei!

Parque que tem um bosque perto (nem critica…), Sábado, 21h.00m

_Um Horo-Horo nervoso…_

HORO-HORO: Nervoso? Você acha que estou nervoso? Eu estou terrivelmente nervoso!

'_Tá, 'tá… Um Horo-Horo, "terrivelmente nervoso" encontrava-se escondido atrás de umas árvores esperando ver a garota com quem teria o encontro…Ela viu muitas garotas passando para lá e para cá… Mas como ia ele saber qual delas era? Aí ele reparou que estava uma garota, da qual ele não via a face porque ela estava de costas, esperando algo ou alguém fazia um tempo, num banquinho ali perto… Devia ser ela… Ele se aproxima e se senta no banco do lado da garota…_

HORO-HORO: É você a Bruna-chan?

GAROTA – se virando para Horo-Horo - : Sou sim, porquê?

_- entrada em cena de estrelinhas – _

Horo-Horo olhou a garota: cabelos castanhos enrolados pelos ombros, olhos castanhos-claros, e pele branquinha…

HORO-HORO: L-I-N-D-A!

GAROTA – olhando para o Horo-Horo piscando os olhos - : Mas quem…? AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_Ok, estrelinhas, podem sair de cena… O momento romântico acabou._

HORO-HORO: Que foi que fiz? OO""

GAROTA: Voc… Você!

HORO-HORO: OO

GAROTA: HORO-HORO!

HORO-HORO: Sim, esse sou eu… e você? É a Bruna-chan?

GAROTA: Sou sim! Mas… porque você está aqui? Assim do meu lado? E sabendo meu nome?

HORO-HORO: Ah… Isso tudo é por causa de uma amiga sua que fez com que eu me encontrasse com você… Acho que se chama Lisbeth!

BRUNA-CHAN: Ah… nossa… Que demais! Estou tendo um encontro com o Horo-Horo-kun!

HORO-HORO: É mesmo! E eu estou tendo um encontra com uma garota linda!

BRUNA-CHAN: Ah… Muito obrigada! Mas vamos passear nesse parque um pouco?

HORO-HORO: Sim, sim!

_E assim levantaram-se do banquinho onde estavam e foram andando devagarinho pelo parque… _

HORO-HORO: Olha só que paisagem linda…

KITSUNE – falando em voz off – Droga, Horo-Horo…

HORO-HORO: Ué? Que foi?

KITSUNE: Porque você tinha logo de dizer "Que paisagem linda!"… Agora vou ter de descrever a paisagem… ¬¬

_Horo-Horo apontou para o bosque que estava na frente deles. Era, de facto, uma paisagem linda… Árvores de todos os tamanhos erguiam-se naquela bosque deixando um ventinho gostoso passar entre os seus troncos…Uma Lua Cheia desenhava-se no horizonte sendo, às vezes, coberta por umas nuvens que passavam…Várias folhas esvoaçavam entre eles os dois fazendo uma dança natural suave aos olhos humanos (nossa… que poético!)…_

BRUNA-CHAN: É… parece o mar…

HORO-HORO – pensando - : "Que é que tudo isso tem a ver com o mar?_ ¬¬_"

BRUNA-CHAN: Mmm… Mas, Horo-Horo… Eu ouvi dizer que você tinha um sonho… Ainda o vai tentar realizar?

HORO-HORO: É claro! Meu sonho de ter uma grande plantação de Fuki irá durar eternamente!

BRUNA-CHAN: Ah… Sabe, eu acho isso um sonho muito legal de se ter…

HORO-HORO – com lágrimas nos olhos - : Você me entende! Você é perfeita!

BRUNA-CHAN: Ah… Ah… Que bom, que bom! – Sorriso bobo –

HORO-HORO: Mas… me responde uma coisa, Bruna-chan… Seu namorado não vai ficar bravo de você estar comigo?

BRUNA-CHAN: Er… Eu não tenho namorado!

HORO-HORO: Jura? Como uma garota linda, meiga, tão fofa, não tem namorado!

BRUNA-CHAN – ficando envergonhada - : Você também é muito excepcional, Horo-Horo-kun…

_Nessa altura uns flocos de neve começaram a cair do céu… - não caindo nada - EU DISSE QUE FLOCOS DE NEVE COMEÇARAM A CAIR!.. – começando a cair - . Droga… Isso é o que dá fazer fics de baixo orçamento…_

BRUNA-CHAN: Olha só… Neve…

HORO-HORO: Sim… Neve… Quanta saudade eu tinha de ver neve…

BRUNA: É… Você está longe de casa…

_O Horo-Horo faz um sorrisinho e pega um pouco de neve do chão… _

HORO-HORO: Para você…

_E faz com a neve, usando seus poderes shamânicos, uma rosa de gelo…_

BRUNA-CHAN - sorrindo - : Obrigado, Horo-Horo… Você é… Muito fofo… - corando muito –

_E os dois olham nos olhos um do outro… _

HORO-HORO: Sabe… Nunca pensei conhecer uma pessoa tão meiga como você…

BRUNA-CHAN: Olha só, Horo-Horo! Um avião! – apontando para o céu –

HORO-HORO: Você nem me ouviu!

BRUNA-CHAN: Ah, desculpa! É mesmo meu jeito, ser assim, voada!

HORO-HORO: Deixa para lá Eu gosto desse seu jeito bobo…

BRUNA-CHAN: …

HORO-HORO: Você quer uma bebida quente?

BRUNA-CHAN: Hum! Pode ser!

_O Horo-Horo procurou no seu bolso umas moedas e foi colocá-las numa máquina de bebidas, de onde voltou um pouco depois trazendo uma bebida._

HORO-HORO: Toma…

BRUNA-CHAN: Obrigada…

_Enquanto a menina bebia a sua bebida, levando os lábios à lata da bebida frequentemente… Horo-Horo olhava para ela…_

HORO-HORO – pensando - : "Ela é tão… fofa!"

_Aí ela acabou de beber e olhou no relógio…_

BRUNA-CHAN: Nossa! Quase 1.00 da manhã! Preciso voltar para casa!

HORO-HORO: Ah… Já?... Tudo bem… Eu entendo…

BRUNA-CHAN: Foi muito especial para mim este encontro, Horo-Horo-kun… Espero que nos voltemos a encontrar uma vez mais…

HORO-HORO: Também eu… Também eu…

_Aí ele se inclinou para frente e deu um beijo carinhoso na face da Bruna-chan… A qual corou… E assim, sorrindo um para o outro, voltaram costas e seguiram seu caminho… Enquanto a neve continuava caindo, como que chorando a separação dos dois… (Kawai, né?)_

Pousada Funbari, Domigo, 10 da manhã

KITSUNE: Bom dia, pessoal!

RYU: Ah! Por aqui, Kitsune-san?

KITSUNE: Sim… Decidi vir aqui fazer umas perguntas para vocês…

FAUST: Sério? Então faça!

KITSUNE: 'Tá, 'tá… Eu queria perguntar para vocês o que estão achando desta fic até agora…

LYSERG: Muito legal! Você só trouxe coisa boa para mim!

LISBETH: Sim… Isso mesmo!

RYU: Péssima… Porque eu ainda não tive um encontro?

CHOCOLOVE: Ahahahah! Encontros apaixonados darão dentes quebrados! Ahahahaahaha

SILÊNCIO

TOMATES A VOAR

SILÊNCIO

FAUST: Ah… Para mim é me indiferente! Estou feliz com minha Eliza! – abraçando Eliza –

YOH: Ah… 'Tou achando muito legal!

REN – bebericando leite - : Demasiado romance nesse último capítulo…

HORO-HORO – olhar assassino – Ren… Vai morrer longe…

YOH: Não liga não… O Horo-Horo tem estado deprimido desde ontem à noite…

HORO-HORO: Não estou nada!

TODOS: Está sim uu

HORO-HORO: Droga _¬¬_

TAMAO: Eu… bem… Kitsune-san… achei muito legal, principalmente o último capítulo!

PIRIKA: Mmmm… Tinha de ser coisa sua, não é, Kitsune? Só você! Viu como deixou meu irmãozinho?

JUN: 'Tou gostando!

KITSUNE: E você… Anna?

ANNA – olhar frio capaz de quebrar pedra, congelar fogo, incendiar água e muitas outras coisas terríveis que não me atrevo a descrever - : Porque é que ainda ninguém quis um encontro comigo?

KITSUNE: OO""""""""""""" Mas… mas você não é noiva do Yoh?

ANNA: Isso não impede que os garotos queiram ter um encontro comigo! Porquê, Kitsune? Porque é que ninguém quis sair comigo? Será que você me acha feia, Kitsune?

KITSUNE – receando o regresso ao hospital - : Não, Anna! Você é lindaaaa!

ANNA: Você acha que pode ficar falando isso? Eu tenho noivo, sabe?

MANTA: Relaxa, Anna!

ANNA: Caí fora, anão…

HAO - surgindo do nada - : Ahahahah… Vocês não podem nada contra o meu poder! As garotas me adoram! Eu serei o Girls King!

TODOS: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Caí fora, Hao!

HAO: ¬¬ Isso eu chamo de inveja…

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tcahadam! Acabou outro capítulo! Espero que continuem a gostar! E pode abusar da boa vontade sempre que quiser, Camila-sama! Continuem R&R! Além disso, espero que tenha gostado da surpresa, Bruna-chan! Se não gostou bata na sua amiga e não em mim! xD A culpa é dela xDDD_


	6. REN X AKIMA

OH! CALL ME!

ENCONTRO 5

REN X AKIMA

Fanfiction House, Segunda-Feira, 15 horas

_Nessa tarde estava eu a aproveitar um merecido descanso quando o telefone toca…_

KITSUNE: Alô? Aqui Kitsune!

VOZ NO OUTRO LADO DA LINHA: Alô! Kitsune! Daqui é a Suzuhara Akima! Eu queria pedir para ter um encontro!

KITSUNE: Ah, sim… Isso já era de esperar. E com quem é que você quer o encontro?

AKIMA: Com o Ren, claro!

KITSUNE: Ah, tá bom!

AKIMA: Só uma coisinha!

KITSUNE: Sim, fala!

AKIMA: Você precisa de pensar em início de capítulos mais emocionantes! É que isso de você atendendo o telefone e tal, é uma droga mesmo!

KITSUNE: Ah… Porque não faz melhor em vez de criticar? ¬¬

AKIMA: 'Tá, 'tá… Não esquenta… Mas e aí? Sempre tenho o encontro com o meu Ren?

KITSUNE: Sim, claro… Claro… Pode ser no novo parque de diversões?

AKIMA: Ah, sim… Tudo bem… Estou esperando o Ren na entrada!

KITSUNE: Então… Boa sorte! click 

_Hora de ligar para o Tao Ren!_

KITSUNE: Alôôôôôôôô? Ren?

REN: Sim, ele mesmo. Quem quer falar comigo?

KITSUNE: Er… Sou eu o Kitsune. 'Tou ligando por causa daquele negócio dos encontros! Lembra disso?

REN: Mmm… Vagamente… E daí? O que você quer comigo?

KITSUNE: Bem… É que ligou uma garota pedindo para ter um encontro com você… Uma tal de Akima!

REN: Akima? Que droga… Só você para ter ideias ridículas desse tipo ¬¬

KITSUNE: Nem vem, Ren…

REN: 'Tá, 'tá… E onde é essa droga de encontro?

KITSUNE: Naquele novo parque de diversões que abriu. Sabe onde é?

REN: Sei sim… Então estarei lá. click 

KITSUNE: Mmm… Espero que ele faça tudo certinho…

Novo parque de diversões (Se quiserem mesmo um nome pode ser Kitsune Fun Park)

HORO-HORO: Mas o que é isso? Kitsune Fan Park? Porque não Horo-Horo Fun Park?

KITSUNE: Porque sou eu quem manda uu

HORO-HORO: Mmmm… Você…

ANNA: Esse nome não está bem.

KITSUNE: Aí não? E então? Tem um nome melhor?

ANNA: Tenho sim uu Anna Fun Park!

KITSUNE: KEEP DREAMING, BABY!

15 minutos depois ( e 4 socos depois )…

_Bem, de volta à história…_

Anna Fun Park ( se falar alguma coisa eu mato ), Segunda-feira, 20 horas

_Ren estava esperando pelo seu par, à entrada do parque de diversões até que uma garota para bem na frente dele…_

GAROTA: Mmm… Oi Ren! Sou eu a Akima, o seu par para esta noite.

REN: Ah… Oi, Akima.

_E, como tenho de dizer como a Akima era, Ren olhou bem para ela… Olha para ela, Ren! OLHA, QUE DROGA! _

REN: 'Tá, 'tá… 'Tou olhando…

_Então Ren olhou e viu uma garota que aparentava ter 14 anos de cabelos curtos lisos, negros tal como os olhos dela. Estava usando uns jeans e uma camiseta preta que tinha escrito "EU ADORO SK" na frente, além de trazer também um all- star preto…_

REN: O que é um all-star?

KITSUNE: Mmm… Não sei!

REN: Então porque falou _, "além de trazer também um all- star preto…"_?

KITSUNE: Sei lá! Ela que disse que estava sempre usando isso!

REN: Você nunca sabe nada?

KITSUNE: Você também não sabia¬¬ E pode parar de olhar que já acabei a descrição… Ren… Pode parar de olhar… REN!

REN: 'Tá bom, 'tá bom…

_E então ele parou de olhar e esperou para ouvir o que a garota iria dizer… Talvez um elogio! Quem sabe?_

AKIMA: Sabe… Você parece muito mais bonito na TV…

REN: Quê! Ora… eu sou bonito em todo o lado!

AKIMA: É você quem sabe…

REN: É que nem duvida disso uu

AKIMA: 'Tá bom… Compra logo os ingressos para irmos no parque…

REN: OO Porque tenho de ser eu a comprar os ingressos e não você?

AKIMA: Porque isso faz parte do seu papel de cavalheiro!

REN: Droga ¬¬ Por isso é que eu não quero namorar ¬¬ São dois ingressos para o parque aí…

_Então, depois dos ingressos comprados o casal…_

REN: Não fala casal ¬¬ Isto é apenas para manter a minha imagem junto dos fãs uu

_Como eu ia a dizer, depois dos ingressos comprados, Ren e Akima, entraram no parque._

REN: E então, garota? Que você quer fazer agora?

AKIMA: Mmm… E que tal andarmos na montanha russa?

REN: O que é isso de Montanha da Prússia?

AKIMA: É montanha Russa e é um negócio onde você entra num comboio que vai dar cabo de você!

REN: AHAHAHAH! Um comboio dar cabo de mim? Nunca!

AKIMA: 'Tá bom… Depois não diz que não avisei…

20 minutos depois (e depois de terem andando na montanha russa)

AKIMA: Ó Ren… Já está melhor?

REN – cara de quem vai para morrer – Não fala para mim.

AKIMA: Ahahahaha! Eu avisei você!

REN: 'Tá rindo na minha cara?

AKIMA: Se acalma… Acha que quis um encontro com você para rir das suas idiotices?

REN: Idiotices!

AKIMA: Ahahah… Mas calma… Calma…

REN: Mas… Eu fui derrotado por um comboio da Prússia! COMO POSSO TER CALMA!

AKIMA: De facto, eu estava pensando que você iria ter de ficar de cama por uma semana, mas você se saiu bastante bem uu E não vomitou, o que eu esperava que acontecesse!

REN: Você é assim sempre tão optimista? ¬¬

AKIMA: Ahahaha… Nem vem com as ironias…

REN: Você é muita chata…

AKIMA – olhar botando fogo - : Chata! Você falou chata! CHATA!

REN: Não, não! Claro que não! Imagina!

AKIMA: Humpf! uu Garotos são sempre a mesma coisa!

REN – pensando - : "Melhor nem contrariar…"

AKIMA: Mas porque você nunca teve namorada, Ren-kun?

REN: Eu não tenho tempo para relações. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes em que pensar uu

AKIMA: Ah, sim? E que coisas são essas?

REN: Mmmm… Fundar uma fábrica de leite? Não, não era isso… - pensando – Ah! Lembrei! Ser o ShamanKing!

AKIMA: Mmmm… Interessante… E depois de ser o ShamanKing que é que vai fazer?

REN: Mmmm… Livrar o mundo do ódio uu E fundar uma fábrica de leite.

AKIMA: Ah… Que bom! Mas porque é que você prefere o leite a uma namorada?

REN: OO Não diga mal do leite! Ele é um bem muitíssimo importante e fez de mim tudo o que sou hoje!

AKIMA: Sei… O leite, com que então uu

REN: NÃO BRINCA!

AKIMA: Apesar de mais bonitinho na TV, você é bem mais divertido do que lá…

REN – corando - : Sério?

AKIMA: Sim! Mas preferia que fosses mais bonito ao vivo do que mais simpático!

REN: Droga de garota ¬¬

_Nessa hora, Ren viu a sua irmã Jun, que passeava por ali…_

JUN: Ren! Por aqui? E quem é a sua amiga?

REN: Oi, Jun! Essa é a Akima.

JUN: Oi, Akima! Você fez muito bem em querer sair com o Ren! Combina perfeitamente com ele!

AKIMA – pensando –: É… Suponho que sim!

REN: Jun… Não diga isso para ela… Não quero dar falsas esperanças a ninguém.

JUN: Ah! Que falsas esperanças que nada! Você precisa arranjar uma namorada e rápido. Imagina só! Um garoto como você solteiro!

REN: Ai ai ai… ¬¬"""""

AKIMA: Mas o Ren-kn agora vai ser o meu namorado, não é assim, Ren-Kun?

REN: OO Na… na… NAMORADO?

AKIMA: Sim

REN: Obrigado… mas acho que não! Eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada e não tenho tempo para tratar dessas coisas do amor!

AKIMA: Você… Você está me rejeitando!

REN: Bem… acho que sim uu

AKIMA – quase a explodir - : Gostei de conhecer você… Tao Ren!

REN: O que é isso agora? Será que voc…

- AKIMA EXPLODINDO –

1 dia depois, Hospital Sem Nome, 10 horas da manhã

_Ren estava deitado na sua cama… lembrando as últimas palavras que ouvira antes de perder a consciência: "REN TAO! VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR TER ESTRAGADO MEU ENCONTRO!"_

REN: Que droga…¬¬

AKIMA: Relaxa Agora que somos namorados tudo está bem, não é?

REN: OO O que você está fazendo aqui!

AKIMA: Vim ver como estava o meu Ren-kun!

REN: O seu Ren-kun? Desde quando eu sou seu!

AKIMA: Ren, Ren… Está se fazendo de difícil, é? – estalando os dedos –

REN: glup Não… Mas tenta compreender que…

AKIMA: Não precisa falar mais nada, Ren… Eu sei que você não consegue expressar todo o seu amor por palavras… Bem, eu volto lá pelo fim da tarde para ver como você está, 'tá bom, Ren-kun?

REN: 'Tá bom… - pensando "Até ao fim da tarde dou um jeito de fugir" –

AKIMA: E nem pensa em fugir!

REN: ¬¬"""""

AKIMA: Bem, então até mais logo…

REN: Até, até…

_Akima saí do quarto e, como que para substituí-la entra outra visita…_

JUN: Oi! Ren! Está melhor?

REN: Mais ou menos… Aquela garota é louca…¬¬

JUN: Hmmm… Será que… o Ren está apaixonado?

REN. OO O QUÊ?

JUN: Ah… Você está sempre bancando o durão mas você é um sentimentalista, imãozinho…

REN: OO Definitivamente, hoje não é meu dia de sorte… - pegando o celular – Kitsune? Você vai ter notícias minhas pelo meu advogado, viu?

KITSUNE: O quê! Que é que você está dizendo?

REN: Você acabou de me evolver com uma louca!

KITSUNE: Você se apaixonou, Ren?

REN: O QUÊ! Está tudo maluco!

KITSUNE: Fica frio, cara…

REN: Ah! Porque você me meteu nisto, Kitsune?

KITSUNE: Ora… Porque as garotas adoram você! Você não as pode desapontar!

REN – pensando -: Mmm… Acho que tem razão… E a Akima até que é bonita além de ter um jeito meio maluco, mas fofo…

KITSUNE: AH! Eu sabia! Apaixonou!

REN: BAH! click 

_Nesse momento Akima entra no quarto…_

AKIMA: Então, Ren? Já melhorou?

REN: ¬¬ Só passaram cinco minutos desde que você saiu…

AKIMA: E quê? Tem problemas contra isso?

REN: Não, não!... Olha, garota… Eu estive aqui pensando e … não me quero envolver com você.

AKIMA: Você… Você esteve pensando nisso?

REN: Estive sim uu

AKIMA: E quem disse que você podia ter opinião?

REN: oo" Bem… é que…

AKIMA: 'Tá, Ren… Eu entendo… Acho que afinal sou uma garota demasiado boa para você, não é?

REN: oo" É! Isso mesmo! \/

AKIMA: Então, está bem… Vê se melhora, então… Adeus, Ren.

REN: É… Adeus, adeus! – pensando "SIIIIIIIMMM, ADEEEEUUUUSS" –

JUN: Maninho… Acho que você fez mal em ter rejeitado essa rapariga uu

REN: Mas o que é isso… Você também? E para quando você vai arranjar namorado?

JUN: oo Oh… Bem… Eu…

REN: Ahahaah… Eu sabia! Você quer que eu namore mas não quer namorar! Ou será que…

JUN: Será que quê…?

REN: Será que você não consegue arranjar namorado?

JUN: Não é nada disso! – corada –

REN: É, sim uu

JUN: Não, é não!

REN: Eu cá acho que você não arranja namorado por causa de umas fics que por aí vi…

JUN: O QUÊ! Mas que fics!

REN: Você sabe, você sabe uu

JUN: FALA LOGO!

REN: 'Tá, tá… Umas fics que envolvem você e o Ryu… Ahahahaha

JUN: Mas… mas… mas isso foram relações estritamente profissionais!

REN: É, é… Eu sei disso, mas mesmo assim… Ahahahaha

JUN: ¬¬ Você…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acabei esse capítulo! Dessa vez demorei… É que tenho andado um pouco ocupado e posso demorar para fazer update, mas eu FAÇO! Então… até! Fui!


End file.
